Forum:Weapon Stats
Are the stat bonuses for weapons (ie Damage +/-50%, Accuracy +/-28%) already reflected in the number listed for the corresponding stat or are they applied afterward? 21:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Darburger :Hi, :I am currently trying to document the base guns, and to me it looks like the modifiers are already applied to the displayed gun characteristics. :An exemple would be: ::Two TMP8 from S&S Revised, one with a base 21 damage, the other one with +60% and 50 damage (could have a higher base damage, like 30 or so); : :It's very hard to document right now, as there are many, many combinations available, between the manufacturers, the manufacturers' own tier, the base suffixes which seem to depend on the manufacturer (Cheap, Terrible, Substandard, etc)... :But as the magazine capacity, or the number of pellets shot all include the listed modifiers, I believe it is also true for the other characteristics, namely Damage, Accuracy and Fire Rate. :-- Foxpound 19:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) good question please answer someone knowledgable also what about the red word mods on a weapon ((ie We Dont Need No Water = x4 fire dmg.... yet it allready states on my gun that it has x4 fire dmg.... does this mean it has x4 or x8 overall?)) ---- I don't know if it's documented here on the wiki or not (other than forum comments), but from whay I've seen, it's been agreed upon that all weapon modifiers listed are reflected in the weapon's displayed stats. Official confirmation from Gearbox would be nice though. JoePlay (talk) 23:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :All of my testing on similar low-end Repeaters and mid-range Snipers seems to reflect that. Obviously, without official confirmation, I can't make any guarantees, but using Criticals to standardize damage, it appears that both damage and elemental chance are already incorporated. ··· Danny Pew '' 08:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Answer: Modifiers are displayed, all modifiers are based off parts. Red words do show the elemental damage so it would only be 4x. I also agree with that theory but one thing makes me want to say that it is not displayed in the base stats: Why would they include the +X% damage, fire rate, etc. in the text box if it is already displayed? It seems pretty useless to anyone if it is already calculated for you. Right? --TeSpoon2468 04:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 :No, not really - the percentage buffs are derived from the parts, and the item card shows how your weapon is better than a given stock one. :The elemental effects of some weapons are caused by the rare/legendary/whatever parts, hence the red flavor text indicating such. :--Nagamarky 10:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that makes more sense. Thanks. --TeSpoon2468 17:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 ________________________________________________________________________________________ I wanted to add my two cents on this issue as I'm not entirely sure the above info is correct (I do not think the % damage increase is included in the number listed). The reason I do not think the number listed represents the true damage number is as follows. I have 2 revolvers RV300 U Urban Justice (Lvl 14 req) Damage 205 +106% damage and RVD Desert Revolver (lvl 23 req) Damage 330 no +dmg % it appears to me that the urban justice is still doing more damage than the Desert revolver (both made by DAHL if it matters) My tests have been on skagzilla as he is one of the few things that doesn't die within 2 shots (he can take a beating) and nothing too scientific here but it seems like the urban justice hits his armored head for around 125 most shots while the Desert revolver hits for only about 101. There are numbers above and below these for both guns but as these are the two most common numbers i see respectively I am listing them here. Please let me know what you think. --Aristaqised 00:30, January 7, 2010 ANSWER - Those stats are trying to tell you how much better or worse this version of the weapon is than the base model. When a stat like "+x% Damage" or "+% Accuracy" or "+x Magazine" is displayed, that means it's x% more than the base model. So a weapon that displays a damage level of 205 with a stat of "+106% Damage" simply means that it does 106% more damage than the base model. Conversely, a stat with a negative value like "-30% Recoil Reduction" means that this weapon will kick 30% harder and be harder to hold on target during sustained firing that the base model. MeMadeIt 15:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'd just like to bring up a previous point - Elemental damage is not calculated in the damage value displayed. This can be easily observed using a Maliwan Volcano. A Volcano that lists 250 as it's base damage can hit for upwards of 1000 damage easily, not counting DoT. Elemental damage is based largely on the elemental multiplier - a larger multiplier means larger damage. Closely related - non-legendary weapons with elemental modifiers suffer a -28.5% damage reduction to their base damage. The type of weapon used and that weapons' manufacturer and material grade all determine at what point an elemental version of that weapon becomes better than its base version. Generally, a high quality elemental weapon will do more damage than a high quality non-elemental, and a low quality non-elemental will do more damage than a low quality elemental. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">17:25, 8 January 2010 (UTC) : Only "Legendary" elemental weapons are guaranteed to do more damage than their non-elemental versions. Regardless of high or low quality, elemental effects don't proc on every round and, once the "tech pool" is depleted, the elemental effect won't proc at all. Consult the Elemental Damage page for more details, especially the link to the Gearbox discussion. MeMadeIt 10:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC)